Fall from Grace
by acidic.wrath
Summary: The broken artist falls for the psychopathic dilinquent. The psychopathic dilinquent falls for the broken artist. But will such a relationship survive the horrors of both lovers pasts? or did the hands of fate predestine it's fall from grace. review this!
1. Prologue

**hey guys check out ma new story...sorta... as you've read in the description i dont know if i wanna make this a story yet. so this is the only time I'm gonna ask you to review a this story. Please... okay here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>The night darkens, the light of the full moon blocked out by raging storm clouds. The clock tower chimes, signaling the time. Rain falls from the heavens as the city below sleeps. Lightning strikes a nearby building as a boy sits atop the clock tower. Thunder roars loudly, but the boy does not flinch. He does not move. He just sits there with his legs spread wide, his right arm draped over the iron cross standing in front of him while his left arm lie limp at his side. Rain water soaks his clothing . But he does not shiver. Rain drenched his gravity defying hair, making its already black color darker. More thunder rolls. The wind howls, raging around him in his own personal whirlwind, blowing the hair from his eyes, as he slowly opens them. Lightning strikes closer to the clock tower, quickly fading in the wake of two piercing golden orbs. His eyes. His eyes were a golden shade of amber only very few had. The boy released a low and dangerous breath.<em>

_**(Van P.O.V.)**_

Why? Why did it have to be this way? I was fine! _I was happy with the way I was!_ That _**stupid **__girl_. She just had to ruin it. Had to ruin **EVERYTHING!** I look up at the sky. It's been raining since it happened. The black shadows of rain clouds dance, blocking the rays of moonlight I have been unable to see for days. My phone stopped ringing after my jeans got soaked. There was nothing to disturb me. The only sounds that screamed through the night were the sangs on the wind and the beats the rain made, striking the tower. The occasional thunder called my name as lightning screamed _Hers_. My mind is clouded with thoughts of Her. Fragments of images of Her smiling at me, Her musical laugh, her pale blue eyes...

She's like a disease I can't get rid of, a sickness I crave. Nothing seems to drown Her out. No amount of sex, drug, alchol. _**Nothing!**_ Her face is etched in the back of my eye lids. Her voice echo's in my ears, over all the screams and moans through the night. Her taste overcomes the taste of the booze I drown in. Se haunts me everywhere I go. Memories of Her still run through my head...

I grin at the memory of the first timee we met...

_(Flashback)_

_I hate Roxas. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought he cared about me. I can't believe I-_

_I felt someone give my leg a heavy nudge, followed by a deep voice saying, "Get up."_

_I ingored the voice and continued to cry to myself, hoping who ever they were would go away soon._

_"I said get up." the voice commanded, giving my leg another kick, harder this time._

_I flinched from the contant as a soft whimper escaped my lips. I burried my face in my hand deeper into my lap. It was then that whoever was speaking to me got irritated . I felt a pair of strong hands grab hold of my arms and pull me up and slam me against the wall. I gave a sudden cry of pain as the hard brick sufface of the wall dug into my skin. Just as sudden my attacker grabbed my forearms and pride my hands away from my face. I quickly closed my eyes and turned my head, not wanting whoever it was to see my face the way it is._

_"That's better," the man purred mecheviously, "Now I can see that pretty face of yours."_

_I could feel the bile begin to rise in my mouth. Was he going to...? "W-w... what do y-you... w-want?"_

_"It's not nice not to look someone in the eyes when they're talking to you." he whispered in my ear. His husky voice made me shiver with fear as i slowly turn to him. I slowly opened my eyes to meet a pair of golden amber eyes. His eyes stared back at my pale blue ones with a mechevious glint that made my skin crawl. "Wow," he purred, "You _are_ beautiful."_

_"W-who are you?" I asked, just above a whisper._

_"Name's Vanitas," he smirked darkly, "and today's your lucky day."_

_As I open my mouth to speak, Vanitas crushes his lips to mine, sticking his tongue in my mouth. I felt him smirk through the kiss as his tongue slid around mine. I tried to fight him off, struggling to get free, but he just kissed harder and pressed his body closer to mine. I was able to get my left hand free, as I reached for something in my bag. I finally got a hold of what I was looking for. I pressed the tip of the barrel to his head, freezing his movement. He removed his tongue from my mouth and gave me one last hard kiss before backing away._

_"Hey, I was only trying to help," he defended with a smirk, holding his hands up in front of him, "Cant blame a guy for tryin'."_

_I cocked the gun in my hands and aimed it at his head._

_"Okay, I guess you can," he chuckled, smirking from ear to ear. _

_(End Flashback)_

Yeah, that was a good kiss. I could tell she was into me. 'Course thing would of been better if She didn't point a gun at my head, but that never stopped me before. Ugh. But then She just _had_ to go asking around about me.. Why bother? It's like she never heard of me. The rain starts to pick up some more, getting heavier. I start to remember the day She asked me out...

_(Flashback)_

_They helped two convinced me to do it. And if I didn't Selphie would jump at the chance, though I'm pretty sure if kairi wasn't with Sora _she_ would too. The three of us slowly made our way over to Vanitas. When he looked over at us we froze, he gave us that skin crawling smirk of his that said, 'Yeah, I'll rape you'. Just then the girls pushed me forward. I turned around to them to see them running away._

_"KAIRI! SELPHIE!"_

_"Sorry, but I wanna live to graduate high school," Kairi yelled._

_"Good luck!" Selphie shouted._

_'traitors...' I thought to my self. I took a deep breath, and gathered up my courage as I turned to meet his golden eyes. My words caught in my throat. All I could do was open and close my mouth like a fish._

_"What's wrong," he teased, "cat got your tongue?" His smirk spread, and suddenly all the courage I managed to gather disappeared. Fear took its place. Was I seriously going to ask a guy out that scared the __**hell **__outta me? _**Why?**_Then he started to walk towards me. I slowly backed backwards, until he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. "It's not nice to walk away when someone's talking to you."_

_"i-I," i stumbled, "w-wanted to ask you..."_

_"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow at me, curious about what I'm about to ask._

_"W-would you... wanna...m-maybe..."_

_"Your so cute when your shy," he purred, "Spit it out."_

_"Go out...w-with m-me?" I finally said._

_Vanitas' eyes wided at the question. Obviously he didn't expect that. After a few minutes he regained his composure. "No." he said._

_"No?" I repeated in disbelief, "why not?"_

_"Because you sicken me," he stated slightly taken back by the question, looking me in the eyes. He acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_silence._

_"ex-CUSE ME?" I yelled. I can __**not **__believe he just said that._

_"Why would you wanna go out with me anyways, huh?" he asked, looking me over, before giving me that dark grin of his. "You need somethin'?" he asked seductively._

_"Uh...," Damnit why is this so hard! It's not like he's _Roxas_... No... He's not like Roxas... Then I smirked at him. "no reason," I said innocently, closing my eyes, "I just though you weren't a pussy, like Roxas." I then turned and walked away. I made maybe three steps before he grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him and shrank in fear. He looked completely outraged._

_"Don't __**ever**__ compare me to that wuss," he growled, his grip on my wrist tightened._

_I bite my lip to keep me from whimpering. I then looked into those golden orbs he calls eyes and whispered, "Prove it."_

_(End Flashback)_

How she convinced me to go on a date with her, I will never know. It still bugs me how weak I was. How could I let some _**Nobody**_ trick me! Still she somehow wormed her way into me. I started to need her close to me. I wanted to touch her skin. I laugh, thinking about our first real fight.

_(Flashback)_

_When I looked into his eyes, all the courage I managed to gather was gone. All of it. I looked into those hypnotizing golden eyes, and melted all over again. Everything I was going to say to him gone. Everything he had done to me, forgoten. The only thing that mattered right then was that he was here, and all the emotions running through me. But what emotions? I can't remember. My thoughts are all hazed._

_"Damnit, Van!" I glared, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"What now?" he yelled, glaring back at me with those eyes._

_We continued to glare at each other. By now I had completely forgoten why I was angry to begin with in the first place. I just knew I had to vent whatever emotions where coursing through me. And when it came to fighting with Vanitas, there was only one way I could properly do that. I groaned loudly, forcing my arms to my sides, as I stomped over to where he was standing. His eyes continued to threaten me as I approached him, daring me to do something I'll regret. Right when I was about to walk straight into him, I grabbed the back of his head, clutching a fist full of hair, closed my eyes and crushed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing me back, as he walked backwards into his room, before we fell on his bed._

_(End Flashback)_

Things always seem to change when She's around. I feel... _different_. I never like this feeling, yet it feels so natural. She's the only one who can make me feel these things... Why...? I'm getting sick and tired of not knowing whats going on. I didn't want this to happen. I knew feelings for you were growing, but nothing like this. I fell for a girl that never took a risk in her miserable life. In a life where I was the most exciting thing is... good. In the end I never got too tell her what was wrong with me...

It was too late...

_(Flashback)_

_**"LET HER GO!"**__ I screamed, struggling to get free of the hold his lackies had on me._

_"Now, now. Why on earth would I do a silly thing like that."_

_"If you touch her," I snarled vemonously, "I'll kill you were you stand." One of the guys holding me punched me in the gut. Because these idiots decided to hold my arms to my back, I was able to slid one of my knives out._

_"__**Tsk, Tsk,**__" he sounded going to the table, and picking something up before walking over to her, with his hands behind his back._

_I struggled harder to break free as he walked up to her and caressed her cheek, only to recieve another punch to the gut. He then turned her head, forcing her to look at me._

_"I believe it is time you learned your __**PLACE**__!" he emphasized his last word by taking the object in his hand and stabbing it through the base of her jaw up through her head._

_**"NAMINE!"**__ I screamed as I tried, futilely, to run to her side._

_Her eyes widened for that instant as her pale blue eyes found amber ones. He then kicked over the chair she was tied to and laughed in my face._

_He had pushed me too far.I took the knife I had hidden in my waistband, and stabbed the guy to my left. When he released my arm, I quickly swung and slit the man on my right's throat. Too shocked to move, HE watched as I butchered the men that came at me. When I cut down the last lacky, I ran at him as fast as I could, backing him against a wall, , pulling my other knife out, and stabbing them both through his chest. I dragged the knives through him, cutting his chest and abdomen open. I then jabbed the knives throguh his shoulders, pinning him to the wall. I didn't want to waste anymore time than I already did, so I ran to Namine, and pulled the pen out. An agonizingly painful scream was heard as I realized she wasn't dead yet._

_"Namine!" I shouted, pulling her onto my lap._

_"V-v... V-Van-nit-tas..." She struggled, drowning in her own blood._

_"Don't talk, okay," I pleaded, "Your gonna make it, I promi-"_

_"S-s-sing...to m-m-me..."_

_(End Flashback)_

And so I sang to her. It was the one and only moment in my life, where I felt utterly, and completely, alone... I never got the chance to tell her my true feelings for her... She didn't care. She only wanted one thing. to hear me sing the song to her.

The song I sang when we first met...

The song I sang on our first date...

The song I sang when we first made love...

The song I sang whenever I saw her cry...

The song I sang every night she went to sleep...

The song I sang... the night she died...

_Embrace me my angel,_  
><em>who's eyes enlightens my world.<em>

I sang aloud, and I began to stand up.

_Let me feel your golden hair,_  
><em>so soft so beautiful.<em>

The the wind slowed and the rain softened, while the thunder rumbled quietly, fore the lightning had stopped.

_Take my hand and follow me,  
>to the realms of silence.<em>

I opened my eyes to the city below.

_Let the ligth of all lights devour us._

I walked over to the edge of the clock tower, close my eyes and spread my arms wide.  
><em><br>Spread out your wings,  
>and take me to this paradise<em>

"Namine..." I whispered, as I slid off the clock tower and dived down to the city in front of me. The tower bells rang throguh the air, as her innocent, sweet voice sang the last two lines back to me.

_**Spread out your wings,  
>and take me to this paradise<strong>_

_May 13, 2011... Friday 12:00AM_

_I __**fell **__from_ _**GRACE...**_

* * *

><p><strong>well what do you guys think? go ahead tell me. anything will do, hell even flames! i just wanna know if you guys think it would be good as a story, cause if so, ill make it into one. of course i'm definately doing the whole beta reader thing. if i make this into a story, i want it to be amazing. so yeah hit me up!<strong>

_**PIECES!**_


	2. The Return

**hey there! so yeah, because of the four reviews I got telling me to make this a story, I have decided to give the readers what they wanted and have decided to make this a story. Now for right now the chapters are somewhat short but they will begin to lengthen with time, just give me a minute to think things through lol but for now just enjoy what little I wrote and give me feedback. later.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EERT! EERT! EERT! EERT!<em>**

A very annoyed groan escaped the pile of sheets and blankets that made up the blond's bed. A slender hand protruded from the covers, feeling around for the alarm clock. It took her a few tries, but she finally found it. He hand fell on it roughly, but the blaring sound continued. Her hand getting more urgent as the sound wouldn't disappear. After having enough of the constant noise in her ear, the blond quickly pulled herself up and grabbed the alarm clock, slamming her hand down on the off button. She sighed tiredly, looking at the time. _5:30am. Time to get up._ She crawled out of the warm haven that is her blankets and went to her to find something to wear for the day. After Finding what she wanted, she proceeded to make her way to her en suite bathroom. She turned on the water, letting the steam fill the air. She sighed in content as the warm air danced goosebumps across her skin as she slid off her silk nightgown. She stepped into her shower, her stiff joints relaxing under the warm touch of the water. She was in her own little bliss, when she remembered that she was on a time limit. She did her usual routine, using her favorite vanilla shampoo and conditioner. After she finished her shower and dried herself, she put on the clothes she wanted, she looked herself over in the mirror. She wore light blue skinny jeans and a white short-sleeve shirt that ruffled at the bottom. she put on a pink lip gloss and a little fountain, not liking to wear too much make-up. She glanced at the clock: _7:15am._ She grabbed her school bag and put on a pair of socks as she ran out the door to her room, practically jumping down the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen, where her auburn haired sister was eating a blueberry muffin. The two shared a look, not making a sound. The eerie silence plagued the two teenagers as they stared each other down, before the red head made a break for it.

"Kaiirii!" the flaxen blond whined, chasing after her. The two ran through the house crashing into things as Kairi wolfed down the muffin.

All the while, their father groaned as he slowly made his way down the stairs. It was too early for the two sisters to be fighting in his eyes. He was able to maneuver his way around them as he stumbled his way into the kitchen. He quietly poured himself a cup of coffee, taking a deep breathe, the smell of caffeine bringing a slight smile to his face. But of course, before he could enjoy his drink, the girls came crashing through the kitchen, bumping into him as he tried to sip his drink. The two sisters froze in fear as a loud hissing sound echoed through the early morning, slowly turning their heads to the man at the counter. Every muscle in his body as tense and flexed as the burning hot liquid sizzled down his white T-shirt, leaving a wave of angry burns in its wake. He composed himself, before grabbing a paper towel. The girls slowly began to move again, creeping soundlessly to the door.

"Don't move," their father's voice was deathly low, but well enough that you could barely hear the strain in it, as he cleaned the mess. The two quickly stood up straight, shaking slightly at the thought of what might happen. The blond male took his time cleaning the mess, making sure the counter was completely dry, before rinsing his coffee cup and refilling it. He turned around as he was able to finally take the long awaited drink. His piercing blue eyes watched the girls seldomly as they flinched under his gaze. "What happen?" he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Namine tried to hurt me because I was eating a muffin and-"

"It was _my_ muffin! I-" Namine's words died in her throat at her father's glare, before Kairi continued.

"And she chased me around the house trying to take it from me!" Kairi pointed an accusing finger at her sister, in a childish manner.

When her father looked at her, the blond sister began to speak. "Last night, I put that blueberry muffin in a contain and labeled it for me, since it was my last muffin. When I came down to get it, Kairi was eating it!"

"I OBJECT!" Kairi shouted, making her father flinch at the volume of her voice, a hand raised, "She has no proof!"

Namine gave her a challenging glance, before walking over to the sink, pulling out an empty container labeled 'Namine's muffin'. "THE EVIDENCE!" she shouted back, making their father flinch again.

He glared at the two, before sighing, "Evidence is denied."He then took another drink of his beloved coffee.

"What?" Namine stared at him bewildered, while Kairi jumped up and down, fist pumping in victory.

"It's just a muffin," their father gave Namine a condescending look.

"Just a muffin? _Just_ a muffin?" Namine challenged, resting her hands on her hips. "What about your coffee? Is that _just_ a drink?"

"Yes," the blond male gave a slight smile as he raised his glass, "Which is why I poured another cup after the two of you _spilled _it on me."

"But you love us!" Kairi chimed in, draping an arm over Namine's shoulder as the two smiled at him.

He just shook his head at them, marveling at how quickly they could get over their little fights. "What am I going to do with the two of you?" he questioned as he took another drink.

"Sell us to the circus?" Kairi looked at Namine, before the two grinned at each other.

The two jumped back, dancing around the kitchen in front of their father as they sang, "Dat dat da-da-da-dat Circus! Dat dat da-da-da-dat, Afro CIRCUS Afro CIRCUS! polka-dot _polka-dot_ AFRO!" They giggled at the silly song and dance, striking a funny pose, while their father just smiled sweetly as he shook his head.

"Go to school," he told the two, listening to them giggle as they grabbed there things as opened the door to leave. He quietly drank his coffee, enjoy the tranquil quiet, that is, until the front door slammed open.

"Cloud Strife!" the flaxen blond came storming back into the kitchen, "What is this?"

the blond male looked at the gun in her hands, his eyes wide, or what the girls considered wide for him, before gulping loudly. "Uh... A smith&Western?" he answered innocently, not taking his eyes off of the glare he was receiving.

"And just _how_ did a _gun_ find its way into my bag?" she placed a hand on her hip, holding the gun in the other.

Cloud and Namine were locked in a staring contest, before he quickly said, "Kairi did it!"

"I OBJECT!" Kairi's voice shouted from outside the house.

"Overruled!" Cloud shot back.

"_Aaaaw!_"

Namine continued to glare at her father, until he stood up, walking over to his little girl. "Look, I just want you to be safe, okay? I don't like that boyfriend of yours- I don't trust him." Namine rolled her eyes, about to say something, but her father cut her off. "Keep the gun with you, and use it if he tries anything."

"Well, how come Kairi doesn't get a gun?" Namine complained, not liking the fact the he doesn't like _her_ boyfriend, but doesn't care about Kairi's.

"Sora's too much of a wuss to try something on Kairi and acts like a scared child when I'm around," Cloud mused to himself as he spoke, thinking of the time Kairi first brought Sora home, acting like he was a damn puppy. The boy was constantly shaking.

"I _heard_ that!" It was now Kairi's turn to glare at their rolled her eyes at her father, while Namine sighed in defeat, knowing he was going to force her to take the gun whether she liked it or not.

She stuffed the small gun into her shoulder bag, hugging her father, before catching up with her sister and heading off to the bus stop, a feeling of nausea tugging at her, though she did not know why.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Van you gotta!"<em>

"You woke me up this early for that?" Vanitas growled into the phone, rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus on who was talking.

"_B-but you have to!"_

"Says who?" A groan came from under the covers next to him as a girl with dark brown hair rolled over. "Who the-"

"_Vanitas, if you don't get your_ ass _to school, I swear to God I will drag you the fuck there!" _The voice that was yelling at him through the phone didn't belong to his brother. Instead, it was a feminine one, soft and yet still very full of anger. "_Van?"_ His brother's voice made him groan again.

"Fine! I'll go to your god damn pansy school! Happy?" he shouted into the phone, hanging up. After that he looked over at the girl in his bed. She stretched out some, smiling at him with half-lidded eyes. Whatever she was about to say way interrupted as Vanitas asked, "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

The girl flinched, looking a bit scared as fear slowly slid down her spine. She tried to compose herself as she spoke, but her words came out as frightened child's would. "V-Vanessa, remember? w-we met at the-"

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Van questioned, looking at the girl with a dark glare, his golden eyes making her flinch.

"I-I thought t-that-"

"Bitch, it's called a one night stand!" Van explained, "We fucked, now get the fuck out!" He emphasized his words by kicking her naked body out of his bed. She yelped as she hit the ground, looking up at him with tearful eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but her fear and sadness clogged her throat. She quickly fumbled to get her things, throwing them on as quickly as possible, before running out of his house crying. "Fuckin' virgins..."

Vanitas laid back in his bed, smirking at the alcohol hazed memories of last night. Remembering how he convinced the girl he just kicked out to let him be her first, taking advantage of the poor girl. _Virgin's are all so easy. Hope her boyfriend doesn't mind I stole first place._ the midnight haired teen sighed in disappointment, knowing that if he didn't get up now, he'd just fall back asleep. He looked at the time _6:58am._ He mentally shrugged. He knew he was going to be late, so he thought about what to do. _No point in taking a shower when I can take one at school. 'Sides, I like the smell of last nights conquest. It fits me._ He smirked at himself as he looked in the mirror, stretching as he scratched his stomach. He winked at his reflection, before going to his drawers, pulling our a pair of dark blue jeans. After pulling on some socks and his _Van_ sneakers, he threw on a white tank top, then looked through his closet. He grabbed a Gray graphic Tee, and his black and red sweater. As he grabbed his keys and wallet, he thought about driving to school, but figured if his '_parole officer'_ wanted him to be at school so badly, then he'd take his sweet time. Besides, he was gonna meet up with an old friend at Starbucks and could use a coffee.

He walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him as he headed out. He turned on his ipod, flicking through the playlist until he found a good song. Walking through town this early was new for Van, who was bobbing his head to _Stricken_ by _Disturbed_, before yawning. He crossed the street as a car screeched to a stop. He driver was yelling at him when he flipped him off, but this only aggravated the driver further. The man stepped out of his car, yelling still, as he made his way over to Van. But when Vanitas glared at the man, he froze, immediately taking a step back. Van smirked at the man's fear, taking a threatening step towards the man, watching as he ran back to his car, speeding down the road. Vanitas was still laughing as he made his way to Starbucks. He old friend was leaning against the glass wall, bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to. His raven feather hair swaying in the cool breeze of the early morning, held down by a green and white graphic hat with a Super Mario mushroom on it, saying 'GET A LIFE!'. As Van got closer, the friend looked up, singing along to _Hero_ by _Skillet_. His amber-green eyes shined in contrast to his skin and dark hair. The two waited out there in the cold morning, until both of the songs on their ipods ended, before either of them spoke.

"Well well well, Vanitas!" the raven feather teen smirked, "Long time no see- y'know when I got your call I thought you were comin' on to me?"

"Hey, Jason," Vanitas smirked back, "Y'know when I first saw you I thought you were some gay hobo?"

"He comes back!" Jason laughed as he opened the door, leading Van into the coffee shop. "So to what do I owe the honor?"

"Going back to school," Van sighed in regret, groaning at the old man in front of them unsure of what to get.

Jason choked on a laugh, as he glanced back at his midnight haired friend. "Your _joking_, right?"

"I wish..." Van sighed, before gritting his teeth. This old man was riding on his last nerve, though it didn't take long for Van to shout, "FOR FUCKS SAKES ORDER A DAMN COFFEE AND GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!"

"Sorry, sorry, my friend's an asshole!" Jason shouted with a smile, waving a dismissive hand at the people's glares. The old man ordered his drink, looking back at the two, before flinching at Vanitas' glare and hurrying along. "Hey there, I'll have a french vanilla cappichino and six pieces of those big ass coffee cake things, please!" He glanced back at Van, tilting his head at the board.

"I'll have a coffee, Black, and a blueberry muffin." Van sighed.

"Okay, what size?" the lady at the counter asked the two.

"Venti," they said in unison as Jason paid the woman. The two walked over to the serving counter to wait for their drinks, Jason leaning against the counter, while Vanitas stood there with his arms crossed. "So why are you goin' back to school exactly?" Jason asked, truly curious.

"Why do you _keep_ going back?" Van countered with a smirk, "What, having junior year once wasn't enough- you had to do it two more times?"

"Yes actually, if you must know," Jason stuck his tongue out at the midnight haired teen, chuckling darkly as he added, "'Sides, the girls just get hotter and hotter every year!"

"And you say _I'm _the perv..." Van rolled his eyes quietly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who went home with a minor and fucked like a porn star," Jason glared at him playfully.

"No, _you_ went home with two of them," Vanitas glared back at his friend, chuckling.

"YES I DID!" the raven feather teen shouted with a sigh of pleasure, flexing his arms, drawing every ones eyes to the two of them. "The _fuck_ you lookin' at?"he glared with a grin.

"Sorry, my friends gay!" Van shouted with a smirk.

"_Shoot~!"_ Jason then struck a sexy pose, doing the whole bent-hand thing, earning a wolf-whistle from a couple that just entered, causing him to laugh.

"Venti cappichio and black coffee?" a guy appeared with their drinks. They took them and left, Jason popping a piece of coffee cake into his mouth, but not before one of the couple that whistled at him came up and gave him their number. Vanitas and Jason laughed as they made there way to school, Van telling him the tragic story of why he was going back.

* * *

><p>Namine and Kairi took the bus to school today, riding with their friends Olette and Selphie. The girls talked about random things, or rather Kairi, Namine, and Olette did and Selphie question the flaxen blond about her relationship with Roxas. Selphie was always a cheery girl and perky person from waking moment to sleeping moment, but she was very... <em>persistent<em>. She pestered Namine about how well her relationship was going, even though she'd only been with her boyfriend for no more than two months. Selphie was digging deeper, asking how far she let him get, when the bus stopped.

"Oh look! We're at school, guess it's time to learn!" Namine laughed nervously, quickly standing up, trying to disguise the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Wait a minute!" Kairi quickly stopped her sister, grabbing her wrist as she squinted at the darkening blush on her cheeks, before her violet-blue eyes shot wide, "No!"

The sound of Olette's gasp and Selphie's squeal was the trigger, as Namine pried her arm from Kairi, pushing pass people to get off the bus. When she was finally off, she took a deep breathing sighing in relief as she took this time to calm down. The thought of all the questions she was asked tinted her cheeks pinks. As she watched the three giggling girls get off the bus, she glared at them. "Are the three of you done laughing yet?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh relax Nami," the auburn haired girl giggled, "We're just teasing you."

"Yeah, lighten up!" Selphie added.

"I don't like it when you guys tease me," Namine pouted cutely, crossing her arms, "Your mean!" The girls all took a laugh, before Kairi shrieked in surprise, giggling she was tickled. "Na... Namine help...!"

"Okay, I'll help..." Namine grinned evilly, making her way over to Kairi and her attacker., "_him_!" She giggled as she began to tickle Kairi too. Soon after the other two girls joined in. Kairi probably would have wet her pants, thankfully, Riku showed up to save her.

The platinum haired teen smacked her original attack in the back of the head. "Sora, cut it out, we don't need Kairi to have an _accident_ before school even starts."

"Aw, come on, Riku," the brunette whined with a smile, "It'll be funny!"

"that's it I'm ignoring you now," Kairi gave Sora a glare, before turning her back on him. Namine sighed at her sister's childishness.

"Hey, Sora, do you know where Roxas is?" She couldn't hid the excitement in her voice as she practically bounced in place.

"You called?" his voice asked from behind her, his strong tan arms wrapping around her waist as he pressed against her.

Namine giggled, blushing a deep red. "H-hey," she greeted timidly, tilting up to mean his gaze. She was transfixed by his warm liquid blue eyes as they stared into her pale blue ones.

"Hey," Roxas repeated back, leaning down to her, his lips brushing her's lightly as he went to close the distance.

"Aaw, aren't you two just _adorable!"_ Selphie squealed, giggling, along with Kairi and Olette.

"Come on we have classes to go to guys," Kairi added, taking Sora's large hands in hers, leading him to the school.

"No, Kairi wait! What about the-

**_"SORA-KUN!"_**

Sora tore himself from Kairi's grip, immediately lunging to the right and sprinting for dear life as the Fangirls chased after him. Kairi laughed out loud, watching her boyfriend as he dove over a couple making out and running for his life. She looked at the others, who looked at her as if she grew a second head. "What?" the red head asked with a smile.

"You enjoy watching Sora run for his life, don't you?" Riku asked, resting a hand on his hip as he smirked at her.

"I don't know what your talking about," Kairi said innocently, turning back towards the school and heading to class. Namine and the others shook their heads at her as they made their way to class.

_(in Algebra) _

Sora was constantly distracted from class. He would always look at the door ever few seconds, a look crossed between worry and excitement. Some were starting to think he was developing a twitch, but tried to ignore him. Kairi who was sitting next to him, touched his hand, snapping his ocean blue eyes to her. He tilted his head curiously at her as she wrote something on her paper.

_What's wrong?_, she wrote.

Sora just shook his head, telling her that nothing was wrong and she began writing again.

_Why do you keep looking at the door?_

"I'm waiting for someone," the brunette whispered to her.

"Who?" Kairi replied, but before Sora could tell her, their teacher interrupted them.

"Mr. Leonhart, is there something you would like to share with the class?" their substitute teacher asked, glaring at him.

"Uuuuh... Always remember to dot your 'i's?" Sora answered as he stood up, scratching his head sheepishly, earning a few chuckles.

"Please refrain from unnecessary comments, Mr. Leonhart," he sighed, turning back to the board.

Sora nodded, taking his seat next to a giggling red head. Sora looked at the door again. _Where is he?_...

_(in Art) _

Namine was blissfully painting a portrait. She was very talented when it came to all forms of art: poetry, painting, drawing, anything. But she enjoyed painting and drawing the most. She never knew why, it was just something that she happened to be good at. Seeing as she wasn't very athletic, unlike her twin who loved sports, she used her spare time to draw different things, things that made her happy, or that she wanted to remember. Art came so naturally to her, like breathing. She could always see what she was making, the lines and colors speaking to her, but something was off today. As she painted her canvas, she couldn't tell what it was suppose to be. The coloring was darker than she ever used, the vibes of it sent chills down her spine every time she looked at it, but there was also something else. There was a hint of calm within the rage of darkness that plagued her painting, a tranquility that reached out to her. She didn't know why, but she wanted to finish this painting even More, to see what it was suppose to be, to know what secrets this canvas held, and to feel the dangerous passion each brush stroke had.

She wanted to continue this painting, to explore this new feeling, but human urges called to her. She quickly asked if she could use the bathroom, practically sprinting down the halls as she made her way to her destination. The only thing on her mind was that she wanted to hurry up and get back to the painting. But on her way back, something stopped her. She heard a grunting sound and went to investigate. The sounds got louder as she rounded a corner, only for her to quickly jumped back behind it red faced. She couldn't believe what she just saw, it had to be a trick of the eye. She looked out from behind the corner again, her reddened cheeks darkening as she realized it wasn't a trick of the eye. Two students were_ doing it _in the middle of the hall and...

_Selphie?_, Namine's eyes widened as she realized who the other person way, tears building n her eyes. "_Roxas..._"

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's <em>deep<em> man," Jason shook his head understandingly.

"Yeah, and I got _deeper_ later that night," Vanitas smirked, earning a laugh from the raven feather teen.

Vanitas and Jason were walking towards the school, when they decided to ditch first and second period, since they were already late as it is. Instead, they went to the gas station to pick up some chips and junk, chilling on the school steps. They smoked up for a bit, tryin' to pass the time, when the bell rang. But of course they couldn't hear it. In fact the didn't know the bell rang, until a teacher saw them and yelled at them to quit smoking and get to class, before she has them suspended, to which Jason and Van said, in unison, "Oh please, no! Not suspension! Please, don't threaten _me_ with a good time!" They laughed and made there way into the school.

Jason asked what class he had for third period, but he left his schedule at home. So instead of going to the Principal's office for a new one, knowing full well they'd probably get suspended, the two went from classroom to classroom, asking if they were in this class. And of course each teacher said no, but for some reason every time someone said that the two started laughing for some reason.

After some time though, they started to come down from their high, as they walked down the staircase of the Art wing. Jason and Van split up, saying that they would hang out after classes, when he heard it. It was soft, almost inaudible, like someone was trying to stay quiet, but just not managing. He leaned over the staircase and saw someone sitting there. He slowly made his way done, scoffing as the sound of sobbing filled his ears. Van approached the girl on the floor. She had light blond hair and light skin. She wore what looked like a white short-sleeved blouse with ruffles and blue skinny jeans. Vanitas mentally scolded himself for knowing that, telling himself that it would take points away from his man card. _I'm gonna kill that little runt when I see him!_ He immediately blames his little brother for him knowing that, seeing as he was the one who always went shopping with mom when they were kids. The midnight haired teen glared down at the girl in front of him crying. IT was pathetic. Still though, it was his first day back at school. Mind as well start off with a happy ending.

Van smirked, kicking the sobbing teenage girl's leg. "Get up."

* * *

><p><strong>and thus the chapter ends. like I said, feedback please, and for those that for some reason can't figure it out, yes the first flashback in the chapter before WILL be the start of the next chapter. whelp!<strong>

**_PIECES!_**


	3. The Friendly Asswhooping

**Hey there cyberspace! I bet you all thought I abandoned this story hehehe... well I did... yeah... but with life going on and nothing to inspire me I decided to put my HOTD story "Stories of the dead" on hiatus for a while and focus on this one! Now I'm sure the 2-years-7-months-and-18-day wait for an update has been eating away at you, so I'm done.**

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Namine P.O.V.)<strong>

_I hate you, Roxas. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought he cared about me. I can't believe I-_

I felt someone give my leg a heavy nudge, followed by a deep voice saying, "Get up."

I ignored the voice and continued to cry to myself, hoping who ever they were, would go away soon.

"I said get up." the voice commanded, giving my leg another kick, harder this time.

I flinched from the content as a soft whimper escaped my lips. I buried my face in my hand deeper into my lap. It was then that whoever was speaking to me got irritated . I felt a pair of strong hands grab hold of my arms and pull me up and slam me against the wall. I gave a sudden cry of pain as the hard brick surface of the wall dug into my skin. Just as sudden my attacker grabbed my forearms and pride my hands away from my face. I quickly closed my eyes and turned my head, not wanting whoever it was to see my face the way it is.

"That's better," the man purred mischievously, "Now I can see that pretty face of yours."

I could feel the bile begin to rise in my mouth. Was he going to...? "W-w... what do y-you... w-want?"

"It's not nice not to look someone in the eyes when they're talking to you." he whispered in my ear. His husky voice made me shiver with fear as i slowly turn to him. I slowly opened my eyes to meet a pair of golden amber eyes. His eyes stared back at my pale blue ones with a mischievous glint that made my skin crawl. "Wow," he purred, "You are beautiful."

"W-who are you?" I asked, just above a whisper, a feeling a familiarity pulling at me.

"Name's Vanitas," he smirked darkly, "and today's your lucky day."

As I open my mouth to speak, Vanitas crushes his lips to mine, sticking his tongue in my mouth. I felt him smirk through the kiss as his tongue slid around mine. I tried to fight him off, struggling to get free, but he just kissed harder and pressed his body closer to mine. I was able to get my left hand free, as I reached for something in my bag. I finally got a hold of what I was looking for. I pressed the tip of the barrel to his head, freezing his movement. He removed his tongue from my mouth and gave me one last hard kiss before backing away.

"Hey, I was only trying to help," he defended with a smirk, holding his hands up in front of him, "Cant blame a guy for tryin'."

I cocked the gun in my hands and aimed it at his head.

"Okay, I guess you can," he chuckled, smirking from ear to ear. Suddenly his eyes glanced down at my hands.

They were shaking on the handle of the gun. Terrified thoughts ran through my head. What if I accidentally pulled the trigger? I didn't want to hurt him, I mean sure this guy was a creep, but I didn't want to _kill_ him!I tried to steady the gun, aiming at him as his eyes shot back to me in a mocking glance. "Don't move," I threatened weakly, watching as he relaxed. Those bright golden eyes sending chills down my spine. Then, before I could even attempt to fight back, the gun was out of my hands and aiming at my chest. That permanent smirk on his face looked more like a mocking sneer now.

"Now then what's a girl like you, doin' with a gun like this, I wonder," the man, Vanitas, spoke tenderly, his words laced with poison. He raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for me to answer.

"M-my dad gave it t-to me," I forced out, hoping that telling the truth would save my life, "He said t-that he wanted me to b-be able to protect mys-self from my boyfriend."

"Aaw, does Boo leave marks?" Vanitas taunted, pretending to care in that sarcastic way.

"N-no!" I frowned, glaring at him with a new-found anger, "Roxas isn't abusive! He's just..." Why was I protecting him? Roxas just broke my heart by sleeping with one of my best friends in the hallway, and I was more worried that his reputation would be marred than my life?

"Wait," the gun dipped in my attacker's hand, his chest bubbling as if he was trying not to laugh, "Rox... Roxas is your boyfriend?"

"Y...yes?" I questioned myself. _was he?_ He just cheated on me... Should I still...?

"So you were gonna, what, pistol whip him and threaten to blast his balls off when he cheats on you?" he laughed. It made my stomach churn just hearing it, but the sick feeling didn't hide that my eyes began to water as somewhat else told me what just happened. Slowly his laughing began to die down, realization dawning on his face, "No way... He really _did_ cheat on you! _That's _why you're sitting here crying- you _caught_ him in the act!" I couldn't help it. His twisted laughter was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tears spilled from my eyes again as I lunged forward, burying my face in his chest. I didn't care that this guy had just forced himself on me. I didn't care that he had a gun in his hand, or that he'd probably take advantage of me now. I just wanted to cry, and for someone to hold me. I was sobbing in his strong chest, when I flinched, feeling two strong arms wrap around me. _This is it,_ I thought to myself, _He's gonna-_ My eyes shot open as I hear a soft humming. I looked up at him slowly, his face tilted up to the ceiling, his black hair covering his face- save for the lips that were just against her's. And before she could utter a word... he was singing...

_"Embrace me my angel,_  
><em>whose eyes enlightens my world."<em>

His voice was so soft... So gentle...

_"Let me feel your golden hair,_  
><em>so soft so beautiful."<em>

I blushed as a tear rolled down my cheek, feeling his hand running through my blond hair, as if he was talking about me in the song.

_"Take my hand and follow me,  
>to the realms of silence."<em>

I leaned into him more, my lips quivering, as I took in the lyrics he sang.

_"Let the light of all lights devour us.  
><em>_Spread out your wings,  
><em>_and take me to this paradise."_

He leaned his hand back down, his golden eyes slowly opening again. I don't know why, but I couldn't fight it. My body moved on its own. I could only register what had happened, after the warmth spread through my body. I had just kissed this man. This man who had just forced himself on me... And I liked it... I could feel his lips curling into a smirk as his lips molded to mine. His touch, his scent, everything about him filled my senses. Then I jumped as he grabbed my butt, regaining control of my body and forced myself away from him quickly. I pressed my back against the wall, trying to use my hair as a shield as my face flushed with embarrassment and shame.

"Damn and things were just getting good," he smirked, stretching his muscled arms. My eyes traveled to the gun, stuck in his waistband, which made him smirk more. "You want this?" he teased, grabbing himself.

I looked away with revulsion, "You're disgusting!"

"Yeah, well, you look the part," he taunted, a wave a hurt washing over me, listening to his footsteps as he walked away, "Sorry, but girls crying over boyfriends isn't my thing. Try and keep that pretty face of yours the way it is though. I might come back for it later."

I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, before collapsing to the ground, hugging myself in relief and horror. I was safe! But... He said he'd be back... The idea was both terrifying and exciting... and I don't know why...

* * *

><p>"I told myself I wont miss you, but I re-member. WHAT IT FEELS LIKE INSIDE YOOOOU- wait was it <em>in<em>side, or _be_side? Eh, whatever," The raven haired teen shrugged, shouting the song as he left class, people looking at him like he belonged in a mental institute. Of course, though, Vanitas knew this about the teen already. It was... nice, being here with his friend. Vanitas didn't have many of those, so it meant something to him. Looking around, nothing really changed at this school. The people acted the same, the classes were still shit, and the girl's wanted to fuck- whether they knew it yet or not. He slapped Jason upside the head when he grew bored of his singing. Before he could complain, the bell rang.

"Woo! Lunchtime!" Jason whooped.

"Even after all these years, lunch is still your favorite class," Vanitas smirked, chuckling.

"Not completely true," he pouted, "I also like sex."

"What, sex ed?" Van blinked, frowning in disapproval.

"I meant what I said," Jason smirked, winking.

Vanitas laughed, those around him shivering with fear. His smirk spread more as he glared at the sheep they passed by, Jason joining the glaring party. They made their way to the crowded Cafeteria- well for them it wasn't crowded, since everyone in the room parted like the red sea, but for everyone else it was jam-packed. Vanitas looked around, frowning to himself.

"What?" Jason asked, grabbing a few slices of pepperoni pizza, four cheeseburgers, and some fried chicken. For a school where everyone damn near looks like a Greek God, they had a LOT of junk food. _That's highschool for you_, he thought to himself.

"Just lookin' for someone," Vanitas had an all too familiar glint in his eyes.

"The girl that you was`tryin' to molest you in the staircase?" Jason blinked, throwing some ones at the woman at the cash register, before following his friend, stuffing a large bottle in both his front pockets.

"Yeah, her," Vanitas' lips curled devilishly, "She and I got unfinished business."

"I bet," Jason laughed, heading to an empty table in the back, "In the _bowchica-wow-wooooow_ section."

Vanitas chuckled, sitting one seat away from Jason. He watched as the raven haired teen pulled the large bottles out of his pockets, one of ranch dressing and the other of extra-hot hot sauce. He grabbed the curved dish the pizza was in, uncapping the bottle of hot sauce and dumping the entire thing on the pizzas, before putting the plate in the space between them. As if rehearsed, they lifted their feet at the same time, slamming them down on the table together, grabbed a slice of the deadly pizza, and took a bite. It was peace. They watched the wannabes try to play football through the window, their backs to the rest of the cafeteria. Jason poured some of the ranch into the pizza dish in the corner, dipping it and eating, while Vanitas pulled out his Ipod, playing _Whore_ by _In the moment_.

And so, this moment of silence for the whores in the room ended when a voice shouted, "_Jason!"_

"Hm?" he looked up, his eyes wide, like a deer in the headlights, a piece of pizza stuffed in his mouth. He tried to swallow it down before the girl got there, but...

"Yeah, you _swallow_ that load, _bitch_," Vanitas teased in a demanding groan, making Jason choke on his pizza, trying to force it down as Vanitas moaned, the girl walking over to them with a strange look on her face.

"_You bastard,_" Jason growled, choking as he wiped hot sauce from his face, glaring at a triumphant looking Van.

"So you're swallowing loads now?" she said, "And here I thought my boyfriend was straight- my relationship has been nothing but a lie!"

"Whatever!" Jason smirked, pulling the girl down on his lap.

She squealed, giggling as she tried to escape his tickling.

Van looked her over, taking in her light skin, soft voice, short black hair styled to the side. Van couldn't deny that with those bright ocean blue eyes, milky skin, and lovely smile... well... she was fuckable... And he was kind of ticked off that his so-called _best friend _was holding this little beauty for himself! _We could've shared,_ He silently pouted.

Jason looked over at his friend, grinning as he and the girl he tickled on his lap laughed. "What?" he said, confused as to the lame look on the dark-haired teens face.

"And when were you gonna tell me you had a pretty little thing on the side?" Van stated, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the girl, "We coulda shared."

Said girl gaped at what was being said.

"What, Xion?" Jason frowned, "Nah, dude, this one's all mine."

She frowned, sitting up on Jason's lap to point disapprovingly, "Sora! I can_not_ believe you just said that! I am _so_ telling Kairi when she get's here!"

The two guys shared a look of confusion, before Jason asked, "Who's Kairi?"

"How the fuck am I suppose to know?" Van rolled his eyes, before glaring at the girl, "And my names not _Sora_- that wuss isn't as sexy as this." He gave a smirk, gesturing to himself.

"Wait... what?" the poor girl was confused, looking to Jason for answers.

"right, sorry," Jason grinned, chuckling, "Van, this is Xion. Xion, this is my best bud, Vanitas."

"Nice to meet you," Xion managed a sheepish smile, "And sorry, you just look like someone I know."

"S'whatever," Van forced one on his face, though the narrowing of his eyes did nothing to stop the chill going down the poor girl's spine.

"What's going on over here?" a tall guy with shoulder-length silver hair frowned at the three of them, noticing Xion, "Xion, you know these people.

"Oh, Riku! There you are!" Xion grinned, trying to explain the situation, before Vanitas interrupted.

"Our cue," he spoke gruffly as he stood up, heading for the door.

"What?" the raven-haired girl looked only _slightly_ disappointed to see her boyfriend and friend were leaving.

"Yup! Sorry babe, but it's his time a the month," Jason said as he kissed her neck, sending the silver-haired intruder a look that said '_yeah, I'm hittin' dat ass!'_ HE smirked as the guy glared him down, before returning his attention to Xion, "I'll just see ya later, 'kay?"

"Okay," Xion grinned, waving goodbye as Jason caught up with Vanitas.

When the two of them were outside, Van glanced at his friend, "You coulda stayed. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to get snatched up."

"Oh my god..." Jason looked at him with wide-eyes, "You're jealous!"

"What?!" Van scoffed, squinting at his companion.

"It all makes sense!" he concluded, "You're jealous of her, because now you think I wont go 'on the prowl' with you anymore, now that she's takin' up most of my time! You're _jealous_ because she took over the numero uno spot, aren't'chu?!"

"First off, who the fuck says 'On the prowl'? This isn't the 70's and you're not a cougar- at least, the thought is still under investigation," Vanitas growled out, before smirking at his comment, "Second, I'm not jealous. And even if I _was_, the only thing there is to be jealous of, is the fact that you get to fuck her whenever you want."

"Well you're in luck, cause we're not datin'," Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets as he explained, "Met her while I was walkin' the mutt through the park. Was hittin' on her when she explained she's got feelin's for that silvery douche that ruined our meal."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," he popped his lips on the 'P', before continuing, "It was kinda sad and pathetic-"

"You're sad and pathetic," Vanitas commented.

"-and she was all teary eyed-"

"Every girl that looks at your dick get teary eyed," Van snickered.

"Van!"

"Keep it coming, I can do this all day!" he laughed at his friends expense.

Jason shook his head, joining in in the laughter.

The laughter got harder, the two of them looking like asylum escapees. People looked at them in fear, shrinking away from the pair. But not everyone seemed to take the laughter as a hint to leave. Instead three students walked up to them, their leader having a smirk on his face. "Well, well, looks like we got a couple of clowns here. Didn't know the _circus_ was in town."

"Huh?" Van's laughter instantly stopped at the boy's comment.

He looked the three students over, analyzing their posture, clothing, and attitude. First was the loud mouth trying to be cool. He wore a black beanie on his head, so Van shouldn't tell what color his hair was, but that was the best looking part of this kid. The rest was just... wierd. The boy was tall, but despite this he wore baggy dark blue jeans that obviously didn't fit him and were being held up with only a belt with a skull for the buckle, A small light blue vest that stopped an inch above his belly button, old looking black boots without laces, and a sleeveless grey trench coat with the coat popped up. Then there was the giant gorilla. He was taller then the first kid by a few inches, and three times as thick. _Well, this kid definitely eats his Wheaties,_ Vanitas mused to himself. He wore a red tank top that showed off his large arms, a chain necklace with a lightning bolt on it, baggy black sweatpants, and yellow running shoes. Vanitas had to admit that with his short dark hair and tanned skin he looked a bit intimidating... but the yellow shoes threw everything off. Finally, was-

"Jason, what the fuck?" Van looked over to his friend, who was quite obviously _flirting_ with the third student- a short, petite-looking girl with white hair that covered her left eye, leaving her other eye to show they were red. She wore a simple blue tank top, beige cargo capris, and light violet slip on shoes.

"What?" Jason shrugged, before returning to smirk at the girl, "So anyways, I don't think I got your name, doll."

"Fujin," the girl answers, looking up at Jason with a stoic expression, despite her cheeks tinting pink.

"Fujin, huh?" Jason's was smooth and full of lusty promises he _knew_ he could deliver, "Mind if I call you Fuu instead?"

Fuu nodded almost timidly.

"Well Fuu, would you mind goin' over to that bench over there?" he purred, caressing her cheek as he gently stroked his thumb under her eye as he slowly moved his face closer to his own, "Wouldn't wanna accidentally harm that pretty face when I beat the shit outta your friends." His lips grazing hers, "Be good and I'm make you break that stoic look for a night."

The snow-haired girl quickly walked her way to the bench without a word, sitting there red faced.

Jason smirked at Vanitas as the two of them cracked their knuckles. Van took his black hoodie off, stretching his tense muscles for the coming fight. Meanwhile, Jason took his leather jacket off, tossing it on the ground, before removing his hat. a wave of raven feathered hair fell down to his shoulders, covering his face. He smirked behind the hair shield, pulling out a hair cream, scooping some out and running his hands together,before running them through his hair, pulling it all back into a a ponytail, revealing that save for the hair on the top of his head, his head was shaved. A devilish glint entered his eyes.

Seifer glared darkly at Jason, getting in a fighting stance with his gorilla, "I'm gonna make you regret those words."

"Yeah, Seifer's gonna bust you up like a pinata, ya know!" Rai smirked.

"Oh, please do," Jason cooed, before he and Vanitas charged in. The two womanizer's faces held a twisted grin.

* * *

><p>Sora sighed, a dejected look on his face. He looked at his lunch as his friends talked around him, not really interested in anything they had to say. He was more concerned with the fact that his brother was nowhere to be found. What if he went home and their mother asked if he went to school? Their mom was just too scary some times to lie to about this. The brunette sighed again, this time gaining the attention of his auburn haired girlfriend next to him.<p>

"Sora, what's wrong?" she asked with concern. She noticed he'd been like this all day so far. It was starting to bother her.

The rest of the group seemed to agree as they looked at the brunette with equal looks of worry.

Sora looked at his friends, giving a weak smile to them, "It's nothing guys, it's just... my brother..."

"What? Is Roxas okay?" Riku frowned.

"No, not Roxas, my big brother," Sora said.

The others thought he was being smart, before realizing he was serious.

"Wait..." Kair blinked.

"YOUR BIG BROTHER?!" the group shouted at him, making Sora jump in surprise.

"Who's big brother?" Namine asked, sitting across from her sister, trying to put a smile on her face, When her sister gave her the 'Twin Telepathy' look.

_What's wrong?_

_I don't want to talk about it._

_"Okay later._

_Kairi, I don't-_

_LATER!_

Namine sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes, before looking at Sora, "You were saying?"

"Right, so me and Roxas have this older brother that's... well... that is to say he's..." Sora was having a difficult time trying to word what his brother was like nicely.

"A fucking asshole prick that can't keep it in his pants?" Roxas said as him and his friends Axel and Demyx joined the group. He smiled at Namine, leaning down to kiss her lips gently.

Namine froze under him, her body tense as his lips pressed softly to her own. She didn't kiss back, which confused her 'boyfriend' as he sat down, but he didn't think anything of it. She probably wasn't feeling well. Namine noticed her sister eyeing her strangely and looked away.

"Come on, Rox, Van's not that bad," Sora defended with a frown.

_Wait..._

Namine's head shot up in horror as she recognized the name, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Van?" Xion tilted her head in thought, "Like... Vanitas? or...?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sora looked a bit shocked, not knowing that anyone knew him.

The group looked at Xion as she explained how she came to the cafeteria earlier than the others to try and convince her boyfriend to stay and meet them. "He's usually sitting alone, but today he was sitting with someone. I almost thought it was Sora, I mean the only difference was his hair color and eyes- but I mean Sora could have just dyed his hair and put contacts on to avoid the fan girls."

"Hey that's-" Sora was going to protest, before giving it some thought, "-Not a bad idea actually."

"Don't even think about it," Kairi stated blandly.

"Aaaw!"

The others laughed at this, but Kairi was watching her twin. She saw the color Drain from her body as Xian described what Sora's brother looked like. The red-haired sister tried to wave to grab the blond's attention, back she was so off in space that nothing was pulling her back. It was then that Kairi watched her sister's hand slowly move to her lips, stroking them gently as a whirlwind of emotions raced across her face. Realization hit her, but before she could voice it, a loud _thud!_ came from the window. People looked to the window with wide-eyes.

"Oh, no," Sora groaned.

_"FIGHT!"_

"Damnit!" Roxas growled getting up with Sora to go stop the fight, before someone ended up dead.

Obviously the group followed _purely_ to help... right...

_(about five minutes earlier...)_

"Isn't this _ROMANTIC!" _Seifer smirked, swinging at Jason, who ducked, tackling the gorilla known as Rai, pushing him back a few steps.

Vanitas smirked dangerously, his fist connecting with Seifer's jaw, snapping his turned head to face him woozily, staggering to stay on his feet, before Van's fist slammed into the guy's stomach, forcing the wind out of his mouth. He gritted his teeth, trying to breathe, before Van grabbed his face, forcing him to look up at the smirking psycho."You wanna know what God _really_ told Moses when he wrote the Commandments?" Seifer spat blood and saliva on his shoe as a reply. "And God said onto Moses, 'My first Commandment: Keep thy pimp hand strong!'."

"Wha-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Vanitas bitchslapped him hard enough to knock him on the ground.

Meanwhile, Jason was dodging the haymakers the muscular teen threw at him. Each step was as graceful as the last. The smirking teen laughed, throwing insults at the enraged gorilla, before seeing an opening and landing a heavy kick to his gut. While we was disgruntled, Jason tried to lift him, but he was heavier than he thought. "Van!" he grunted, "A little help here?!"

Van ran over, helping him lift the large muscle head, before throwing him into the nearby window with a heavy _thud!_. "Damn, JAson," Van panted from having to lift the guy, "Why do you always have to pick the biggest dude?"

"Eh," Jason groaned, stretching his sore back, "I like a challenge."

Van looked up in time to see an enraged Seifer run at them, before ducking under a punch, unloading a quick one-two on him, before forcing him to the ground and beating his skull in.

Jason went over to pull him off, only to stop as he noticed the gorilla get up and charge at them, planting himself firmly and downing a judo throw to use his own momentum to lift him off the ground, dropping him on his back onto his waiting knee. A cry of pain escaped the tanned followers lips as Jason roared in victory, as if he was Bane doing a back breaker on Batman. This time when he turned to go pull Van off of the poor loser, someone else beat him to it.

"Come on, Van, that's enough," the brunette shouted, trying to pull his much stronger brother off of Seifer, "Your still on probation- you're gonna get arrested again!"

Vanitas growled, getting up and throwing Sora off of him.

"Van!" his other little brother growled, storming over to them.

It was then that Vanitas realized people were piling out of the cafeteria into a crowd. He recognized Xion- Jason's 'girlfriend' with a group of people, before stopping. A smirk found his lips as he spotted the blond girl from before, hiding behind a red-head that looked just like her, their eyes glued to him. _Twins, huh?_ It was then that he remembered something...

_"Roxas isn't abusive! He's just..."_

_"Rox... Roxas is your boyfriend?"_

_"Y...yes?"_

_"No way... He really _did_ cheat on you! That's why you're sitting here crying- you caught him in the act!"_

Van watched his brother come closer with a snarl on his lips, smirking wider as an idea popped in his head. He spread his arms out, walking over to his brothers as Roxas helped Sora up. "Roxas, just the pest I wanted to-" Van didn't bother finishing his sentence. Instead he punched the poor unsuspecting brother square in the jaw, sending him to the ground, the crowd gasping in shock.

"So yeah, here's my number, call me when you're ready for speech class," Jason crooned to the blushing Fuu, handing her his number, before noticing what just happened, sprinting over to the and doing a power slide to the downed boy. "DAAAAAAAAAAAMN! YOU GOT KNOCKED THE _FUCK_ OUT!"

**(Namine P.O.V.)**

I watched in shock with the others as Van punched Roxas. He was sent to the ground and wasn't moving. Whispers around me begging answers if Roxas was okay. In all honesty I was concerned as well. I still cared for him, even if he did hurt me. But as I glance over at the retreating figures of Vanitas and the other boy, he sends me that twisted smirk that makes me want to throw up. Did he do that for me? no, he couldn't have. Why would he? It's not like I asked me to, or even wanted him to. But still... the small, satisfied smile on my face, doesn't agree much with the worried thoughts in my heard...

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! My story! Can you believe, I finally posted something. Now there was this one piece I cut out and had to re-edit to fit nicely, mostly because the part I cut, I wasn't so sure would fit, but yeah. I'll post it so you guys can read it, just give me a sec...<strong>

"What's going on over here?" a tall guy with shoulder-length silver hair frowned at the three of them, noticing Xion, "Xion, you know these people?"

"Oh, Riku! There you are!" Xion grinned, trying to explain the situation.

"_These people?" Vanitas _whispered to Jason.

"_I know, what're we, black?_" Jason spoke with offense. Just then a black male walked by. "'Sup, my nigga?" Jason said, fist bumping the guy as he passed by.

"What up, J?" he said. returning the bump.

"Nothin' but cracka ass bitches that need to learn they place," Jason smirked.

"Psh, I hear ya," the token black man nodded in agreement, "Let me know if you need hands- the brothers got yo back, Son."

"Word- I catch ya later, homez."

"Duecez." And with that the black man left, Riku and Xion turning to them.

"What's so funny?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Vanitas and Jason snickered.

Riku glared at Jason, sitting down across from them silently. Van looked from the silverette, to the ravenette, and back; trying to figure out if something was up. He leaned into Jason, whispering loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, "I think you have a new gay lover."

"Me too," Jason said back, causing Xion to giggle, while Riku's glare hardened.

"Well babe, as fun as it's been," Jason leaned up to kiss Xion's neck, eyeing Riku as he did in that '_Yeah bitch, I'm hittin' dat ass!' _kinda way, "But we gotta go."

"Really?" Xion frowned, "But my friends are gonna be here soon- I really want you to meet them."

"I'd love to, babe- really, I would," Jason smiled, "But Van's claustrophobic."

"Yeah, four's a crowd, unless it's an orgy," Van smirked, "If it ain't it's too much."

"Alright, I'll see you-"

"Van?" the dreaded voice spoke with excitement and surprise.

The golden orbs of Vanitas widen in fear and hate as he recognizes the voice, "Run."

Jason jumped out of his seat, tossing a yelping Xion onto the table, before him and Van sprinted for the door. A brown flash tackled Van to the ground, Jason looking back at his companion, "Dueces!" and ran off.

_Traitor!,_ Vanitas thought to himself. He looked down to see the cause of his current predicament. "Get _off_ me!" He growled, kicking the boy off of his legs.

The brunette grunted in pain, releasing the enraged sibling, "Ow, Van! What the hell?!"

"Knock your shit off, I'm still pissed at you for gettin' me in this shit!" he glared, standing up to dust himself off.

Sora frowned, "Well excuse me for not wanting you to go back to jail!"

"Sora," Riku frowned at his best friend, "You know this guy?"

"What guy?" A feminine voice asked. Van turned to see a very sexy girl strutting over to his table. She put her tray down as she looked over to Sora, but saw- "Ohmigod... There's TWO OF YOU?!" Kairi looked in in horror, before thinking about it, realization dawning on her face, "Actually, that's kinda sexy..." She gave a seductive smile as she thought to herself all the fun she could have with _two_ Soras.

"Kairi," Sora deadpanned, looking stoically at his girlfriend, "Get those thoughts out of your head now. There's only one of me."

"Well now, I know that look," Vanitas smirked sexily, smoothly maneuvering his way over to the auburn haired girl. He wrapped his strong arm around her waist, puling her hard against him, "Names Vanitas. And just what can I do to make your dreams come true tonight?"

"Van!"

Kairi felt her stomach fluttered, a swoon wafting over her as he touched her. He was _definitely_ nothing like her Sora. she giggled flirtatiously, "Sora, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

He rolled his eyes, before grinning cheekily, seeing the confused looks on the rest of their friends faces as they joined the table. He wrapping an arm around his older brother, "Guys, this is Van- my big brother!"

Time stood still.

The group of friends looked from Sora, to Van, then back. There was definitely a resemblance. Their facial features, the way their hair stood out. But also the obvious differences, like their eyes, the happy-go-lucky attitude Sora had, verses the hateful and twisted aura that seemed to radiate off of the taller brother.

"Your... brother?" Riku frowned, "I thought Roxas was your only brother- how do I not know this guy?!"

"Well, uh, you see," Sora smiled sheepishly, "Van's only my half brother. He's been living with his dad in-"

"None of your damn business," Van finished.

Riku glared at the ravenette, not liking his threatening tone.

"So, Van!" a bubbly brunette girl bounced, "What made you move out here?"

"I killed my old man, went to jail, and now I'm forced to deal with you people." Van answered, the venom in his voice sending a chill through the group of friends. He glanced around, noticing the others in the cafeteria were moving their tables away from him, staring with fear as to make sure he didn't come after them. This made him feel so much better.

**see what I mean? I think it was just to 'happy' to fit the theme of the story I was going for, but then, I mean I let other crap side in so... hm... maybe I should pay more attention to things... naaaaaah! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick around to wait for the next one- which will hopefully be out in the next 2 weeks :D**

_**PIECES!**_


	4. Sexy Pose

**Hey there everybody! Well like I said, the story was out in two weeks- well okay, maybe a little more than that- but what can I say, life's a bitch on her period! But seriously she is…**

**Anyways I wanna thank everyone that saw the update and still read, you guys are awesome, and I hope to be able to continue to make somethin' ya'll can enjoy to pretend to read lol. And without further eddo,**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

><p>Van laughed hysterically as Jason and himself recalled their fight with Seifer, and the knock out he laid on his little brother, Roxas.<p>

"Seriously, dude," Jason laughed, "What was that _about_?"

"Remember Blondie?" he smirked triumphantly.

"Girl you molested in the hall- yeah," the raven haired teen nodded, "Why?"

"He was the cheating boyfriend."

"Wait," Jason stopped, processing everything, "The girl who was cryin' in the hall, 'cause her boy toy cheated on her, was your _brother's_ girlfriend?!"

"Yup," Van nodded.

"And you laid'em out?" Jason continued, "For her?"

"No," Van glared, starting to walk again.

"Not to sound like a dick-" he said.

"You are what you eat," Van smirked.

Jason just rolled his eyes, before continuing, "But... why?"

"Why're you a dick?"

"No, Ass, why'd you lay the bitch out?" he frowned, "You're the second biggest manwhore- next to yours truly- but this girl is nothin'. She's a toy for the monster that's called Vanitas."

"You're point," Van said nonchalantly.

"My point is, you helped this girl, instead of doin' the naughty," Jason frowned, grabbing his shoulder, a serious look on his face, "You okay, bro?"

"The hell are you talking about?" he glared, shrugging his hand off him, "I'm fine!"

Jason raised his hands up in surrender, "Hey, you don't need to convince me- I believe you."

"Right," he scoffed.

"Whatever," Jason sighed, "Let's just bail and hit the bar, yeah?"

"_Finally_ you say something smart," Van's mood picked up considerably, the two leaving school grounds to start drinking. He knew he'd have to go see his step mother later, and that she would be pissed about him hitting her son for no real reason, but he figured that getting drunk now, would be for the best later.

* * *

><p>Namine sat in the Nurse's Office, the sleeping Roxas lay next to her on a bed. He looked so peaceful like this, she wondered if he would even remember being hit. <em>Probably<em>, she thought to herself, _that's not something you forget._ The blond sighs gently, looking up at the white ceiling, a mix of emotions swirling around in her head. Hurt, fear, satisfaction, and others she could not- or would not- name. She watched the sun-kissed blond as he slept, her lips curving into a slight frown. Her thoughts turned to what happened this morning, wondering what she could have done to deserve this. Why would he cheat on her? Did he think she didn't love him? Maybe he wanted to be more… physical? Roxas _has_ been quite handsy lately, but Namine always pushed his advances away when she became uncomfortable. Then again, why should she be uncomfortable, if anything, she should be angry! Her boyfriend- the man she loved- had cheated on her! HE told her that he would love her and only her and there we was, sleeping with one of her best friends!

Namine fumed as she sat across from the sleeping blond, glaring at him with bright blue eyes. Her small fists clenched at her sides. She was going to give him a piece of her mind when he woke up. But as soon as she found her resolve, it was gone.

(Namine P.O.V.)

Roxas groaned as his arm came up to cover his face, his icy blue eyes opening to try and see something, wondering where he was. When his ice blue eyes saw me, they widened in surprise, but that melted into a loving stare. "Hey," he said in a groggy voice, "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours," I spoke in a small voice, taking a sudden interest in my feet, "It's already final period."

"Damn," Roxas sighed.

"So, um... about earlier..." Namine fidgeted uncomfortably. She wanted to confront him about what she caught him doing, but wasn't sure how to do it without crying.

His jaw clenching as he covered his face, "I'm gonna kill that asshole..."

The flaxen blond froze, before realizing what he was talking about, and was all too happy to push the _real_ issue aside for now. "Do you..." my voice cracked as I tried to form the sentence that was bothering. After clearing my throat, I continued, "Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah," the sun kissed blond scoffed, "He's my older brother."

"What?!" I choked out.

"Yeah," Roxas glared at the ceiling. "I wish I could say he was adopted, but sadly, that's not the case. We're a pair of twins, see," he started to explain, "Me and Sora are the second set of twins, but before us, it was Vanitas and his twin Ventus- but honestly, looking at us, you'd think Ventus was my twin and _Sora_ was Vanitas'."

_So that's why I thought he looked familiar..._, I concluded, mentally facepalming at the fact that I didn't realize the connection sooner. "So," I gulped, "Why haven't I met him until now?"

"Well, other than his amazing people skills," his tone filled with obvious sarcasm, "He's been in jail the past two and a half years, and before that he was..." Roxas looked away, frowning, "I don't wanna talk about that prick anymore."

"Okay," Namine nodded in a small voice, pressing for information anyways, "So... Why did he hit you? I mean, are you guys on bad terms, or...?" She had a feeling she knew why he hit Roxas, but she didn't want to assume things, when they could have real problems.

"Are you kidding me?!" Roxas glared in distain, "I'm disgusted to just be _related _to that... that.. _Freak!"_

Namine frowned a little at his comment, but brushed it aside. She had no right to be offended for someone she just met, and barely knew. "Lets talk about something else then."

"Thank you," Roxas exasperated, before sitting up gingerly.

"So, um..." she was about to try and bring up the issue involving Selphie again, but quickly opted out of it, Want to start heading home? "The others will be waiting for us."

"Yeah, sure. But first.." Roxas caught her wrist as she turned for the door, pulling her to him as he spun her around, capturing her lips in a passionate embrace.

Namine cringed, forcing herself to return the kiss. The only thing going through her mind, being the fact that the last lips to kiss his weren't hers...

Roxas seemed to sense her discomfort, pulling back to look at her with concern, "Everything alright?"

"...Yeah... everything is perfect," she gave a convincing smile, despite her feelings. She wasn't ready to find out the truth just yet. She wanted to continue to be blissfully unaware of the crimes against her heart. After all, Ignorance is bliss... right?

* * *

><p>"About time you got up!" Sora frowned at his brother, before getting thumped on the back of the head by Kairi, "Hey!"<p>

"You okay, Roxie?" the auburn haired girl asked, ignoring her boyfriend's adorable pout.

However, that pout didn't go unnoticed...

The dreaded squeal of fangirls filled the air around the group. Sora's head shot up in panic, looking left and right. The fear in his cerulean eyes slowly faded as nothing happened. No Stampede. No screaming fans. nothing. Perhaps it was all his imagination. He sighed in relief. _Maybe they're getting bored of having to chase me,_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes. A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders gently. He relaxed against them as her chest pressed against his back. He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. _Hm, funny, _Sora thought, before saying aloud, "I didn't know you used cinnamon shampoo, Kai."

"What're you talking about?" Kairi asked.

Sora's eyes shot open as he realized Kairi's voice wasn't coming from behind him. He looked up to see the shocked looks on his friends faces, before slowly turning his head to see the cat faced fangirl hugging him. He cried out in fear, attempting to escape, before the girl locked her arms around him tightly.

**"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU SLUT!"**

**"YEAH, SORA-KUN IS MINE!"**

**"NO, HE'S MINE!"**

**"WHY WOULD HE WANT A FREAK LIKE YOU?!"**

**"I WANNA HUG HIM TOO!"**

"Kairi help!" Sora cried out as the fangirl dragged him from the group, the girls running off after them. The brunette's cries for help fell on deft ears as no one made a move to help him.

Suddenly Kairi turned to her other best friend, "Say Riku, don't _ you _ have a fan club too?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well, how come we never see them attacking you?" she was truly curious.

"I don't reject them like Sora does," Riku shrugged, "If they want a hug, sure. A kiss? Why not. Sex? They need to buy me dinner first."

"...You're a pig sometimes, you know that?" Kairi gave him a stoic look. The girls nodding in agreement as Riku shrugged. "What about you, Roxas?"

"Hm?" he said, turning his attention from Namine, to her sister.

"How'd you stop your fan club?"

"Uh... well..." He looked up in thought.

_(Flashback!)_

_"So you promise, if I do this, you'll stop harassing me?" an uncertain Roxas asked._

_"Oh yes, sweet, sweet Roku- we will- right, girls?!" The leader grinned, the group of girls behind her cheering in agreement._

_"Fine," he sighed._

_"Great! Now, give us a _sexy_ pose," she said, a lecherous look on her face as her and the girls giggled._

_Roxas groaned, striking the sexiest pose he could think of, clad in nothing but a pair of Speedos. The flash of cameras snapping photos of his near naked body light the dark room, their perverted gazes making the younger twin feel dirty. He continued to pose, until the leader told him to change into the next outfit- ass-less chaps with suspenders and a cowboy hat. "Just how many of these do I have to put on?" Roxas sighed._

_"Just seventy-six," she stated matter-of-factually._

_"What?!" _

_(End Flashback)_

The sun-kissed blond shivered at the memory, before coughing into his hand to clear his throat, "I just uh, sat down with them, talked about how uncomfortable it was, signed a shirts, and yeah, they stopped."

_"I bet that's not all you did,"_ a venomous voice said.

Namine blinked, her eyes widening as she realized she'd been the one to say that.

"What?" Everyone looked at her, taken back by her tone.

"Uh, I mean..." Namine blushed in embarrassment, trying to think of something to cover up what she said.

Suddenly Kairi gasped loudly, pointing accusingly at Namine, "YOU KNOW SOMETHING!"

"N-no! I don't!" she defended, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Spill! How'd he do it?!" Kairi shouted, leaning in. Namine looked at the others for support, only to find that they were interested in knowing as well. When she turned to look at Roxas, she noticed his face at turned pale. Could something else actually have happened? There was no way... right?

The flaxen blond turned back to her aubrun haired sister, giggling sheepishly, before sprinting for the school gate.

"Hey!" she yelled, chasing after her sister. Kairi was a lot more athletic than her sister and caught up quickly, watching the panting blond as she struggled to breath. Kairi was laughing at her sister, despite the glare she was recieving from said girl. Their friends caught up to them, and everyone said their goodbyes, heading home. As Kairi took her seat next to Namine, she noticed the girl was deep in thought. "Something up, Nami?"

"Hm?" she looked over at her sister from her daydream, "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kairi frowned, concerned for her sister.

"I guess... I'm just a little worried is all," she admitted.

"About Roxas?" The auburn haired sister noticed her twin stiffen a little, before she nodded, "Don't worry, it was just one punch, I'm sure he'll be fine. That brother of his is definitely a jerk though."

It was then that Namine remembered she didn't know about Selphie and Roxas yet. She sighed in slight relief, not ready to talk about it, before her eyes widened, "Wait, how did you know they were brothers?"

"Duh, Sora told us while you and and the teacher took him to the infirmary," Kairi rolled her eyes, "I thought Sora was acting weird all day. And it turned out that he was waiting for that brother of his- what was his name? Vontis? Vameris?"

"Vanitas," Namine mumbled.

"Yeah that," she nodded, "Roxas tell you that?"

"Uh, yeah," Namine blushed, looking out the window.

Her sister raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged it off, before droning on about her day as she usually did after school. NAmine sighed as she watched the world speed by her, thinking about the days events, and wondering what she would do about everything. She concluded that today was a mistake, and that everything that happened was just a really bad dream. Her pink lips curled into a small smile, nodding to herself, _Yeah. Today was just a bad dream. Tomorrow will be a better one._

* * *

><p>Vanitas and Jason hung out at Van's house, drinking a couple beers as they chatted. His phone rang, so Jason answered it, pulling it away from his ear quickly as the little girl's voice yelled at him through the phone. He apologized and said he'd be home later, and to eat her veggies, only for the girl on the line to hang up on him. The raven haired teen sighed, earning a laugh from the amber eyed Vanitas. "She's such a pest, isn't she."<p>

"Hey now, that's my baby girl you're talkin' about there," Jason frowned, "As annoyin' as she is sometimes, she's one of the only lights I got in this world of darkness."

"What are you, a poet now?" Van scoffed.

"Damn right!" Jason shot to his feet, smirking as he shouted a poem, enunciating every word with his hands, "The EARTH, moves not for ME. As the black-and-yellow black-and-yellow BUMBLEBEE!"

The two burst with laughter, before taking another drink to calm themselves down. "So, when d'you wanna head to the club? Its friday, so drinks are half off," Jason chuckled.

"Later," Van waved dismissively, "Lets grab something to eat first, I'm starving."

"Where to then? I'll drive," Jason offered.

"Paupu?" Van suggested.

"Paupu," he agreed.

Van sighed a little, nodding as he got up to change his clothes into something more party like.

* * *

><p>Namine went straight to her room when she got home, collapsing on her bed with an exhausted sigh. She didn't want to move. The fluffy white comforter lulled her into a peaceful state, smiling to herself, she was ready to give into the whims of sleep. That is until her bedroom door slammed against the wall. She was unable to roll away in time to dodge her sister, who dropped onto her heavily. "Kairi! Get off! You're heavy!" she compainted, trying to push her sister off of her.<p>

"But Nami, I'm _boooooored_!" she groaned.

"Then go play _Super Mario!_"

"But that's no fun without someone to play with!"

"_Kairi!_

"Ugh, what's up your butt?!" Kairi pouted, getting off of her sister, looking down at the exhausted girl, thinking. Namine looked up at her sister a shiver running down her spine as she knew she was coming up with some diabolical plan to ruin Namine's peaceful night. Sadly, before the blond could protest, her sister shot to her feet, grinning, "You know what! You need to get out more! Get a shower and change, we're going to Paupu Palace tonight!"

"But Kairi, I don't-" Namine began to protest.

"If you don't do as I say, I will tie you down, and make you watch as I have Axel burn your sketchbook- page. By. Page." she threatened, the sweetest, most innocent smile on her lips. She laughed villainously at the look of horror her sister was giving her as she left, slamming the door behind her.

"YOU _MONSTER!"_

* * *

><p>They arrived at the beach at dusk, the sky a blend of deep red, orange, and purple as the sun began its descent. The lights of the restaurant-slash-club strobe along the sand, the music filling the air. Her blue eyes shifted around, looking for something to use as an excuse for getting out of this, but her sister's grip on her arm was tightening around her wrist the closer they got to the spot. Kairi waved to someone, before Namine realized that she was waving to Sora and Riku. "Hey!"<p>

"About time you got here," Riku frowned.

"What's that-" Kairi started, before Sora interrupted.

"We might have a problem," he stated sheepishly.

"What? The others didn't want to come?" the auburn-haired girl asked, pouting slightly.

"Nono, they're here, it's just..." Sora looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"His brother, Vanitas, is here," Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's stalling.

"What?!" The sisters said together, before Kairi continued, glaring at her boyfriend, "You _invited_ him?!"

"N-no! I swear, he was already here!" Sora waved his hands in front of him in surrender.

Kairi glared at him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not, before sighing, "So what now?"

"Lets just go in," Namine suggested, her voice a little higher than she intended, fear slipping into her tone as thoughts of earlier came back, "I mean... we can just avoid him, can't we?"

Kairi hugged her sister, grinning at the great idea, until Sora spoke.

"That... might be a bit hard..." he said. Before the two could question him, he moved aside for them to walk in.

Namine's breath picked up, her heart beating rapidly as her legs shook. On the other side of the restaurant, sitting one table away from their friends, was Sora and Roxas' older brother, Vanitas, and his friend, Jason. The two were laughing about something, before his eyes caught sight of her. Those golden amber eyes narrowed into a sneer as he smirked. She stumbled back, falling on her butt with a yelp. Her sister helped her up with a worried expression, asking if she was okay. Namine wasn't really sure what her sister was actually saying, her focus was still on the golden eyes of the man that assaulted her earlier. She could see his tongue, running along his lips flirtatiously. Namine knew now for certain.

She was afraid of this man. He was dangerous. And above all? She _knew_, she couldn't stop if he attacked her again...

_(Van P.O.V.)_

Jason and I got to Paupu Palace early, mostly because I just didn't feel like waiting for a damn table. Some people might be into that, but I'm not one of them. While we waited for things to pick up, we decided to order. however, Jason was flirting with the waitress, which was pissing me off, before I'm fuckking starving! "Hey!" I yelled at her, making her jump out of her skip.

She turned to me, her face pale and with a more than reasonable fearful expression on it, "Y-yes sir?"

"I'm fucking hungry! So do you damn job and get my fucking food!" I topped the sentence off with my signature glare, causing the girl to sprint to the kitchen. I laughed in my usual psychotic tone, before noticing the sour look on Jason's face, "What?"

"I was six words away from her phone number," Jason frowned.

"And?" Van scoffed, "I'm hungry- get it later." Jason sighed, rolling his eyes, "You and your stomach."

"Oh, like you can talk! You always order more than I do!" I countered.

"I do no-" Jason's stomach growled loudly, before he looked down at himself, glaring, "You stay outta this!"

We laughed, drawing the attention of the whole restaurant from how loud they were being. "WHAT?!" we glared in opposite directions, the patrons returning to whatever it was they were doing before they started staring. I tapped his foot impatiently, before looking up, my face falling as I noticed who had just walked in, "God damnit..."

"Van?" the brunette said in shock, before hurrying over to me, meanwhile I groaned in disgust, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting food," I glared, "The fucks it look like?"

"Oh, right," Sora grinned. That was something that pissed me off- how almost nothing I could do fazed him. I just wanted to rip that smile off his face and stomp it into the mud. "Mind if we sit with you?"

_We?_, I blinked, noticing that Sora was with his friends. I glared at them, before turning the glare to my brother, "No."

"Thanks!" Sora's grin grew, pulling out the chair next to me.

I slammed my foot down on the seat of the chair, halting it, "No. Fuck off." My brother looked up at me with sad blue eyes, but that just made me glare darker.

Sora finally gave up and sighed, before sitting at the table to the left of ours. The others looked to Sora, asking if he was alright, and why he'd want to sit with such a jerk when they were trying to have fun tonight. Which I don't mind. I know I'm a dick. The runt didn't really have an answer that wasn't cheesy, saying how he'd missed me the past few years. In all honesty, he just wanted to spend time with me- I got that. The only times he got to see me the past few years were when I was locked in jail, since the things I do took me out of the juvenile bracket. Now that I'm free and on parole, Sora thought he'd be able to hung out with me like we use to when they were kids, but we're not kids anymore and he needs to get that through his head. i noticed him leave with that silver haired pansy, Riku. Jason looked at me with a smirk. "What?"

"Ya wanna do it?" he asked.

I stared at him in disgust, "Dude, I'm not gay!"

"Not that, ya creep- besides, you're definitely not my type!" Jason laughed, before pointing to the stage, "It's friday remember?"

"So?" I said, a bit less irritated as the waitress came back, with food this time. I grabbed the massive burger I ordered, taking a huge bite. The juicy taste of the meat, the crisp crunch of lettuce, the tang of the cheese, and the texture of the sauces... it was a burger from heaven...

"_So_," Jason started, "Paupu does an open-mic thing on fridays." He grabbed his spoon and fork, digging into his pasta, rolling the noodles on the spoon with his fork, like he was some kinda douchey snob, "Could be an awesome way to score numbers."

Jay, if I want someone's number, all I have to do if glare at them and tell them to hand it over," I smirked. The two of us laughed at the reasoning, before I noticed a tint of blond by the door. Putting my food down as we laughed, I looked over, spotting a familiar blond. I look over, narrowing my eyes to get a better look at her. She was wearing a black frilly mini-skirt, a white tank top to hug whatever curves she thought she had. Her hair was pulled over her right shoulder, but that's not what got me. Those baby blue eyes I remember staring at this morning were there, staring back at me with more fear than before. I smirked, liking the sight I was seeing. I then licked my lip- not to be suggestive, but because there was a drop of burger juic on my lip and it was bothering me. Things only got better when she stumbled away, falling on her ass, making me laugh. It was then I knew...

She was afraid of me. She was a coward. And She _knew_, she couldn't stop me if she tried...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I'm gonna end things for now. That's right! What! What's gonna happen? Is Van gonna put the moves on Namine in front of every-<strong>

**Van: SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SPOILERS!**

**...go fuck yourself van... Anyways! Sorry about the timing, like I said I took an extra 4 days to do some editing- of which I don't think I finished- and some other things. And yeah, the next chapter might be a bit later, I got an essay to write for school and such, so I need to switch my focus to that for a few days, so give me at most three weeks, 'kay? that's guys- and YES that means that the next chapter will be posted ON HALLOWEEN!**

**That means I need ideas for the chapter too! What do you guys wanna see in this chapter- I'm takin' requests! What kinda chapter should it be? Halloweens my favorite holiday so this chapters gonna go all out! ****well for now**

_**PIECES!**_


End file.
